


AM Fever

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: The room is a haze of darkness and thin moonlight filtering through the blinds, silent and still.





	AM Fever

It's the nightmare that awakens Pete, sending an electric shock through him that wakes him up.

He's sweating despite being naked aside from his boxers, heart racing and a dry sob falls from his lips. Nightmares weren't unusual, not at all, but it was the first one in a while that had awoken him like this. 

The room is a haze of darkness and thin moonlight filtering through the blinds, silent and still. Pete looks beside him, heart still racing.

He's still there. He's safe and alright and stirring from his own sleep, Pete's sobs having made their way into his dream world.

Sure enough, a few moments later Patrick opens his eyes and peers at Pete. He's up beside him in an instant, a hand on his back soothingly and urging him to breathe with him, little whispers of reassurance. Patrick is a beautiful sun, and Pete orbits his life entirely, only knowing that before him, he was incomplete and so utterly alone.

Patrick's tired, Pete can tell, but he continues to soothe him gently. Pete's grateful for his words, soft and smooth like honey, music to his ears even though his voice is rough with sleep and the low level cold he has. 

And just as quickly as it hard started it ends. The shadows aren't so menacing and there aren't horned monsters looking to hurt Patrick. Patrick is here and with him. 

And once he calms down, he turns to Patrick to kiss him, bringing him close until he's sure he's alright. Patrick always closes his eyes and hugs Pete back, allowing the older to rock him gently as they settle back down again.

Pete requests a song, and Patrick obliges, starting up a sweet rendition of one of Pete's favorite love songs. It's sickly sweet and makes everything seem better.

When he falls asleep with Patrick on his chest, crooning love songs lightly, he knows the nightmares will stay away from them this time.


End file.
